


七出之条

by Danmosuifeng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, sp, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danmosuifeng/pseuds/Danmosuifeng





	七出之条

于谦坐在书桌前，面沉似水；大奶奶郭德纲立在书桌旁低头不语，眼角泛红。书桌上摊着一张纸，左起两个大字：休书！

“这么说你是不愿意接这休书了？”于谦也不抬头看他，手扣在太师椅的扶手上邦邦响。

郭德纲的眼圈更红了，咬了咬牙。“爷您总得让我死个明白，我究竟犯了什么错了，您要休了我？”

“哼！”于谦冷哼一声。“就拿七出之条来说，你就犯了多少了。其一，无子！”此话一出，郭德纲像是哽了一下，忙把头低下不让于谦看到表情。于谦起身，绕到郭德纲身后，捏了下他的屁股。“其二，淫荡！”郭德纲像是触电了一样，往旁边挪了一下。于谦绕过郭德纲走到桌前。“其三，多言！其四，嫉妒！其五，盗窃！”

郭德纲抬起头，眼里泛了泪花。“爷，您怎么这样张口污人清白。其他的倒也罢了，我何尝偷窃了？”

于谦踱到他跟前，凑到他耳边。“你偷了老爷的心，还不算盗窃吗？”郭德纲的脸一下就红了。“这条你认不认？”于谦说完话开始往郭德纲的耳朵边吹气。郭德纲哪儿受得了这个，胡乱的点点头。

于谦满意了。“既然这几条你都认了，那这休书你接是不接？”

“不接！”郭德纲抬头，抽了抽鼻子。“您怎样都行，我反正是不接的。”

“你若是不接也好办。”于谦微微一笑。“你只要认打认罚，这事也就过去了。一条算二十板子，总共一百板子。你只要挨了板子我就既往不咎，你可愿意？”

郭德纲咬着唇点点头。于谦更得意了。走到椅子旁坐下，抬着下巴示意郭德纲。“按照规矩办吧。”

郭德纲抬起袖子擦擦眼泪，先去书架上取了一把打磨光滑的竹板子，放到于谦跟前的小几上，又把摆在床边的春凳搬过来，摆在书桌前空旷的地方，接着拿过罗汉床上的引枕放在春凳上。正要往上趴时，又被于谦叫住了。

“等等，把裤子鞋袜都脱了，待会打完也方便收拾。”

郭德纲低头抿了抿嘴，终究没说出什么来。坐到罗汉床上，脱了布鞋和袜子，脱了裤子叠好放在一边。手放在内裤的边上根本下不去手，抬眼看了一眼，却发现那人根本没在看自己，最终一咬牙褪下了内裤搁在裤子上。光着脚踩在木地板上，手捂着下身，一步一蹭的走到了春凳前，慢慢趴上去，将引枕调整到小腹下，让光裸的臀部高高翘起。胳臂交叠放在身前将头埋上去，纠结了半天才小声说出那句羞人的话。“妾身犯了规矩，请爷责罚。”

“没听见，大点声。”

郭德纲已经委屈的不行了，抬头看着于谦，眼泪在眼眶里打转，却见那人一脸玩味的看着自己，眼神不住地在自己的后半身打转。抽了抽鼻子，加大了声音。“妾身犯了规矩，请爷责罚！”

于谦却还是不满意，端起了小几上的茶盅，掀开盖子吹了吹。“用什么责罚啊？”

“用…用板子……”郭德纲小声应答。

于谦抿了口茶水，咂么咂么滋味。“那罚哪儿啊？”

郭德纲攥紧了衣袖，答话已然带着哭腔。“责…责罚…妾身的…妾身的屁股……”

于谦点点头，放下茶盅，眼神又放到了郭德纲的身上。“连在一起，重说。”

郭德纲的眼泪终于滚了下来，似是破罐子破摔一般，大声请罚。“妾身犯了规矩，请爷用板子狠狠责打妾身的屁股！”说着话眼泪止不住的往外流。

于谦拿起手帕走上前去给他擦擦眼泪，又端过茶盅喂了他几口水。“怎么这会儿就哭了，待会有你哭的时候。”

郭德纲就这于谦的手喝了几口水，之后又把头埋到胳膊上不去看他。于谦知道这人又来了小性儿，也不说他，琢磨着待会在他的屁股上找回来。将茶盅放回小几上，拿起竹板走到了郭德纲的一侧，用板子把他的小衫往上撩了撩，让屁股完全露出了，接着用板子在他肥厚浑圆的屁股上来回游走。冰凉的竹板接触到皮肤，激的郭德纲一机灵，也知道惩罚就要开始了，不由得绷紧了屁股。

“规矩你是知道的，可以喊叫，但是不能遮挡抗刑，若是抗刑，爷可要加罚。一百下，自己记着数。”话音刚落，就一板子狠狠地抽到了郭德纲右半边屁股的臀峰处，就见郭德纲咬着唇，打嗓子眼里发出一声细微的呻吟。

郭德纲的屁股又大又软，一板子下去，就见臀肉直接凹下去，紧跟着就弹回来，皮肉先是泛白，然后显出一道粉红的板印来。

紧接着第二板就下来了，紧挨着第一板，又抽到了右边屁股上，接着是第三板，第四板。一连十板都是抽到右边屁股上，右边的每一寸臀肉都挨了两下，已经成了浅红色，而左边却还是白皙如故。

十板打完，于谦停了一停，似是让郭德纲歇一歇。郭德纲趴在春凳上缓了口气，十板子过后，自己只觉得右臀上又疼又涨，想伸手揉一揉却是不敢，刚打是不觉得多疼，这会儿一停，神经像是反应过来，只觉得一波一波的疼。只盼着接下来别只打右边了。

没有歇多长时间，于谦又举起来板子，又抽到了右边屁股上，郭德纲疼的往前一抻，紧接着又是板子落下来。郭德纲有些受不住了，眼中含泪回头望着于谦。“求爷您…啊…您垂怜，换一…哎呦…换一边打吧…啊……”

“行，那就换一边。”于谦快速的打完这十板子，也不给歇息的时间了，直接走到另一边挥板子抽到了左边屁股上，一连二十板子不留空隙。

等这四十板子打完，郭德纲已经趴在春凳上小声啜泣了，但屁股却也只是通红微肿。于谦摸了摸打的跟个桃子一样的屁股，稍微有些烫。便放下板子，让他稍微歇一歇。拿过茶盅又喂了几口水，用手帕给他擦了擦眼泪和额上的汗。“什么时候这么娇气了，只是四十板子就哭成这样了，这后头可还有六十下呢。”郭德纲白了他一眼，转过头去不理他。

于谦瞧着时间差不多了，又把板子拿了起来，这回再打下去就没有章法了，板子落得又急又密，多数都落到了屁股靠后肉最厚的地方，这位大奶奶只怕是明天坐都坐不住了。郭德纲此时已经抱着春凳不管不顾的扭起来了，把个通红的屁股扭出一层层的肉浪，期盼着这样就能躲过板子，哪知这板子都跟长了眼似的，每一下都准确无误的落到他的屁股上。

每一记板子的落下，都要伴随着一声清脆的板子落到皮肉上的声音，以及郭德纲的一声痛苦的呻吟。听着这些呻吟声，于谦觉得裤子发紧，越听命根子越硬，恨不得把春凳上扭得正欢的小淫娃直接扯过来办了，可还没惩罚完，只能越发狠厉的挥板子，抽到那扭得正欢屁股上。

终于郭德纲似是再也受不住了，伸手护到屁股上，扭过头来求于谦。“求爷您别打了，饶了我这一回吧。”

于谦脸沉了下脸来，这是抗刑，算犯了忌讳。但瞧着郭德纲的屁股已然是大了一圈，又红又肿，也舍不得再打了，只能沉下来脸来再吓唬他几句。“你可知你这是犯了忌讳，若是再有下回，定把你扯到院子里当着众人打！今儿就到这吧，剩下的板子先记上，日后再犯错加倍打。但是这加罚不能免了，免得乱了规矩。”说着话将竹板放到一边，自己到罗汉床上坐着。“还不赶紧过来伺候着。”

郭德纲用袖子擦擦眼泪，慢慢的从春凳上爬下来，忍着身后的疼痛一步步走到于谦跟前。于谦瞧着他的样子忽然笑出了声，指着他那因为扭动与引枕摩擦而硬起来的命根子。“看来这回是一点没打错，哭成这样到还能硬的起来，还说你不淫荡？”

郭德纲羞红了脸，不愿说话。于谦一把将人扯到膝头，轻抚他那红肿的屁股。“瞧瞧现在这颜色多漂亮。”郭德纲随着于谦的轻抚开始小声呻吟。于谦的眼神暗了暗，从炕桌的抽屉里拿出润滑剂挤出一坨摸到了郭德纲的后穴上开始小心的扩张，另一只手也不闲着，伸到郭德纲的命根子和囊袋上轻轻地揉搓。郭德纲攥紧了于谦的衣服，呻吟的声音更大了。

终于后穴扩张到可以容纳三根手指，于谦将人拽起来，自己脱下裤子，让郭德纲跨坐在自己腿上，命根子抵住后穴轻轻地顶进去。全根没入的时候，两人都发出来一声喟叹。紧跟着于谦一手扶住郭德纲的腰，一手轻轻抚摸他滚烫的臀肉，让他慢慢的起伏身子。

郭德纲伸手攀住于谦的脖子，将头埋在他的肩上小声的呻吟。“嘶……哦……哥……”

于谦侧过脸来吻了吻他。“舒服吗？疼不疼？”郭德纲却不愿意跟他说话，自顾自的享受性事。于谦微笑着。“怎么，这是嫌我打错你了？”

郭德纲气的一口咬到他的肩上。“还无子……嗯……你他妈……额哼……怎么……不生个孩子啊……啊……老子再也……再也不跟你……嘶……玩这个了……”  



End file.
